deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is one of DC Comics most infamous villainesses, starting off the Joker's right-hand woman, a member of the Suicide Squad, and on-and-off anti-hero. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Completed fights are in '''bold' * Amy Rose Vs. Harley Quinn * Black Widow vs Harley Quinn * Bowser Jr. vs Harley Quinn * Crime Sorcière vs Suicide Squad * Deadpool vs. Harley Quinn * 'Domino VS Harley Quinn' * Harle vs. Harley Quinn (by TheDragonDemon) * Harley Quinn vs Captain America * Harley Quinn vs Dollface * 'Harley Quinn vs. Haruko Haruhara (FLCL)' * Harley Quinn vs Jinx * 'Harley Quinn VS Mileena' * Harley Quinn vs. Neopolitan * Harley Quinn VS Nora Valkyrie * Harley Quinn vs. Peacock * Harley Quinn vs Shego * Harley Quinn Vs The Scout * 'Harley Quinn vs Yuno Gasai' * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) * Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan * Juliet Starling vs Harley Quinn * Juri Han VS Harley Quinn * Magma Admin Courtney VS Harley Quinn * Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn Vs Poison and Roxy * Nonon Jakuzure vs Harley Quinn * 'Ramona Flowers vs. Harley Quinn' * Spider-Man Villains vs Batman Villains *'Tira Vs Harley' * The Suicide Squad vs. The Guardians of The Galaxy * The Suicide Squad vs The Mercs for Money * 'Ty Lee vs. Harley Quinn' * Vanoss and Friends vs The Suicide Squad * Yandere-chan vs Harley Quinn * Rosy the Rascal VS Harley Quinn 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue) History Harleen Quinzel was once a career-oriented psychiatrist until her internship under Dr. Joan Leland at Arkham Asylum changed her life when she met the Joker. Through regular therapy sessions with the Joker giving her various versions of his origin story, the inexperienced Harleen fell hopelessly in love with him. Ironically losing her own sanity while becoming an accomplice in his escape, she felt the Joker "saved" her from her boring life as she adopted the alias Harley Quinn and became Joker's semi-constant companion and one-sided lover. While initially a flunky who wanted to win Joker's approval as go on criminal sprees in Gotham, using her sexuality and her playful personality to achieve her goals or to entertain herself at the expense of others, Harley became a villain in her own right and was eventually recruited by the Suicide Squad program. Death Battle Info Skills *Olympic-level gymnast and acrobat *Above-average agility and fighting skill that makes her stronger and faster than she looked. **Occasionally is able to be on par with Batman in combat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hIPwO4l9VM *Harley's psychology major allows her to be manipulative *Has medical experience and is a skilled surgeon and doctor. *Marksman Physique Harley was also injected with a serum Poison Ivy devised for her and Joker has exposed Harley to chemicals that also affected her physique (though made her even more insane). *Harley is immune to certain chemicals and diseases *Enhanced her strength and stamina so she can survive normally fatal accidents. *Harley has also demonstrated impressive agility; able to anticipate and dodge gunshots and bata rang's Gear Harley also carries an assortment of weapons. Like Joker she uses trick weapons primarily, but Harley is willing to use oversized or blunt melee weapons as well * Oversized wooden mallets and Sledgehammers * Dual .357 Revolvers or Customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS (6 cylinder magnum revolver) ** Sometimes depicted with cork-like bullets. * Good Night: Personalized Baseball Bat * Chainsaw * Batons * Oversized Boxing Glove Gun * Jack-In-A-Box Bomb * Snare Trap * Fake mustache/lockpick * Her pet hyenas, Bud and Lou Feats * A very competent gang leader in her own right, have led Joker's gang during one of his assumed deaths. * Defeated Killer Croc * Caught Batman off guard with a hammer to the head... twice * Defeated Joker on some occasions. * Held her own against Lex Luthor's aide Mercy Graves. * Beat Nightwing and freed Poison Ivy from prison. * Stole Lobo's motorcycle and got away with it (by ripping his head off) * Laughed off a session in the electric chair * Incapacitated Wonderwoman * Captured Batman and almost fed him to a pool of Piranhas, all by herself. * Escaped Hell Flaws * Has little to no superhuman abilities * Completely insane, clumsy and occasionally idiotic. ** Bit off her doctor's ear when the doctor took Harley's Looney Tunes video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbDeoXR_9gc ** When Harley attempted to return to a normal life, it took only hours for her to have a mental breakdown and devolve back into villainy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J064TI8WDKo ** Claims to not be a 'dumb blonde' trope because Harley confirmed that she is "not even a real blonde!" * Is often blinded by her love for the Joker. Although she occasionally sees him for the psychopath he is and leaves him, she eventually comes back. ** The two have frequently fought, threatened, argued, attacked or attempted to kill each other at times https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7QZTmwvpzE (even when Batman is present) https://youtu.be/-xswOoUKcg8?t=5m9s ** Joker is willing to abandon or harm her to get an edge. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4qxY-DVwtA * Got bit by Man-Bat in an alternate dimension. * Defeated by Batman and his allies countless times; sometimes with little effort. https://youtu.be/lqfnuD7V2EQ?t=1m27s * Even her strongest depictions are no match for Batman's physique. * Got killed by Wonder Woman in the Injustice Universe. * Wanted in twelve states. Gallery Classic Harley Quinn.jpg|Classic Harley Quinn BAA_Harley_Quinn1_cutout_by_Crank.png|Harley Quinn as she appears in Arkham Asylum Harley_Quinn_arkham_city.jpg|Harley Quinn as she appears in Arkham City Harleen_Quinzel_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us).png|Harley Quinn as she appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us Quinn.jpg|profile-harley_tcm1249-241030.png|Harley Quinn as she appears in DC Super Hero Girls profile-harley_tcm1249-241030.png|Harley Quinn as she appears in DC Super Hero Girls harley quinn suicide squad poster.jpg|Harley Quinn in the 2016 film Suicide Squad frame_0000.jpg|Cosmo? Wanda? 3470442-batbharl.jpg|Harley as she appears in Batman: Brave and the Bold injustice-2-harley-quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn in Injustice 2 Trivia * In one timeline, Harley started a family of her own though her twin granddaughters (Dee Dee twins) hang with the wrong crowd. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESV2Tt8KlXc Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bat Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Female Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Injustice characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Marksman Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Supervillains Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Yanderes